Chains
by DarkRose00
Summary: Existen rumores sobre una banda de terroristas que atacan ciudad Domino y a sus más adinerados integrantes, tomando como prisioneros a todos los sobrevivientes, quienes vivirían un infierno terrenal a manos de sus captores en especial de uno de los más despiadados lideres Yami. -UA.


_¡Nuevo Fic!, Espero sea de su agrado._

_Advierto: No es necesariamente de romance, tan solo tuve la idea y quise publicarla rápido, poco a poco iré viendo cómo se desarrollaran las cosas. Bueno obvio si sé que es lo que quiero contar, no se alarmen._

_Disclaimer: Yugioh y sus personajes son obra de Kazuki Takahashi. La historia Chains, y algunos de sus personajes (Ejemplo: Alice) son de mi autoría._

**Capítulo 1: Perdida Instantánea.**

Era una hermosa y estrellada noche en ciudad domino, el clima era fresco y con la temperatura perfecta para celebrar una fiesta, en el salón principal de una de las casas más importantes del barrio de mayor prestigio de toda la ciudad, donde las calles eran tan limpias que pareciese como si nadie nunca las pisara, y no era del todo falso ya que al apreciar los costosos y finos carros aparcados junto a las casas se podía saber que sus dueños preferían gastar su dinero en gasolina, que desgastar sus finos zapatos.

La mansión mencionada, celebraba la fiesta del cumpleaños número 16 de su única hija, el ambiente era muy tranquilo, la muisca era de gusto refinado y las personas con copas de costosa champaña, intercambiaban frases cortas pero de temas bastante complejos, como política, economía o simplemente presumiendo del prestigió que poseían.

Mientras tanto la festejada se encontraba sentada en la parte más alta del salón, viendo como los demás bailaban en calma lentas canciones, el ambiente aunque seguro no del gusto para un adolecente normal de vida urbana, no parecía aburrirle a la chica que seguía sentada con la misma perfección de hacía ya varias horas luciendo un largo y elegante vestido sencillo color verde menta, unos tacones muy altos color plata, lucia maravillosa ya que fue preparada con un peinado especial para su corto cabello castaño que llegaba a sus hombros y su rostro en el cual destacaban sus ojos azules fue decorado con un modesto maquillaje, la noche era tranquila, hasta la hora loca, común en las fiestas, los adolescentes tomaron la pista de baile y las luces bajaron, ahora la musca era electrónica y los jóvenes millonarios, elegantemente vestidos abandonaron corbatas y tacones para bailar, mientras que la reina de la noche seguía en su trono viendo ahora el ambiente con anhelo, hasta que su deseo fue concedido y vio como un chico, más específicamente, el galán codiciado por todas las chicas de su colegio, e hijo de un importante presidente de bancos, Nathaniel Waldorf se acercaba con ojos tranquilos a la chica.

-La preciosa, Anzu Mazaki, reina del lugar y bella cumpleañera, desea bailar con este humilde servidor- Dijo ironizando, mientras hacia una venia, bajaba su cabeza y extendía la mano.

Anzu sonrojada asintió, rio un poco y tomo la mano del afamado príncipe azul.

Juntos en la pista de baile comenzaron a dar saltos al ritmo de la música. Era un momento maravilloso para Anzu, lo tenía todo, una fiesta de ensueño, en una de las más lujosas mansiones, unos padres que cumplían todos sus deseos y la querían infinitamente, estudiaba en el colegio privado de más prestigio y tenía su futuro asegurado también, pero algo faltaba, si, el chico más popular estaba a su lado, y tenía más jóvenes a su alrededor pero que pasaba…

Quizás el hecho de que no conocía verdaderamente a las personas que la rodeaban, ya que jamás se sintió muy cómoda con ninguno, todos disfrutaban de hablar de sus viajes, de los empleos de sus padres, o que se habían comprado, cosa que a ella no le interesaba, por mucho que ella también pudiera hablar sobre el tema, y que decir del chico a su lado, un modelito de príncipe cuyo ego aumentaba, con cada chica que caía a sus pies; quien le diría más cumplidos a sus espejo que su novia. Ella buscaba un simple chico que no buscara su belleza o su fortuna, más bien pasar una simple tarde en el cine o caminando por un parque disfrutando del sol, escapando de su realidad cotidiana.

Aun así, con esas pequeñas inconformidades que la hacían reflexionar, se resignó a sumergirse en la música y pensar en lo bueno que siempre la rodeaba como el amor de sus padres, habría deseado que esa felicidad durara por siempre, si tan solo…

La música paro de pronto y las luces se apagaron por completo, dejando muy confundidos a todos los presentes en la sala, la madre de Anzu se dirigió hacia la mesa del DJ para preguntarle que sucedía, pero al momento de darle unos pequeños toquecitos con su dedo índice, el chico que estaba acostado sobre la mesa de mezclas, cayó al piso pesadamente, y el pecho de este comenzó a brotar sangre. La señora grito horrorizada, y su esposo se acercó también, y mientras tanto los invitados miraban curiosos al lugar de donde provino el grito. De un momento otro se encendieron las luces y de tras la pareja salieron 2 tipos encapuchados que pusieron cuchillos en el cuello de la pareja dejándola inmóvil, Anzu al ver eso se tapó la boca asustada, fue cuando de la entrada principal se escuchó un estruendo, seguido de la enorme puerta blanca principal impactando contra el suelo mientras más encapuchados entraban con armas a gran velocidad comenzando a disparar, Anzu se quedó en el mismo lugar completamente impactada, mientras los demás invitados corrían por doquier espantados.

Se oían gritos desesperados y el sonido de las balas mientras una que otra persona caía al suelo muerta, Era una escena horrible, como ese ambiente mágico y festivo había acabado de una manera tan trágica, Anzu con lágrimas en los ojos se tiro al suelo mirando su alrededor sin saber qué hacer, hasta dar con sus padres quienes la veían asustados como queriendo decirle algo con sus miradas, ella desesperada gateo en medio del desastre acercándose a la plataforma donde estaban aun con los 2 tipos tras ellos apuntando con sus armas y sin percatarse de su presencia, lo único que quería era llegar con ellos, para abrazar las piernas de su madre e imagina que nada de eso estaba sucediendo, no pensaba muy bien en lo que hacía, hasta ver como su madre comenzó a sollozar y el hombre tas ella le exigió que se callara, acercando aún más el cuchillo a su cuello, esto hizo que Anzu se desesperara, por lo que se puso de pie y corrió, más la imagen de sus padres fue violentamente oscurecida, ya que alguien le puso un costal negro en la cabeza y luego sintió un fuerte golpe en ella, de ahí al fin lo horrendos gritos y balazos se apagaron por completo.

…

Finalmente despertó, no había sonido alguno, pero si una incomodidad extrema, empezado por el fuerte dolor en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

_-"¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?"-_ Peso desesperada. Empezó por respirar profundo e intentar acomodarse en donde fuera que estuviese, Sin embargo a la hora de mover sus manos no pudo hacerlo, estaban unidas a la altura de su espalda, ¿Acaso estaba amarrada?, abrió sus ojos pero no pudo ver nada, es más, el fastidio de una tela no se lo permitió, también se dio cuenta que una soga ataba sus pies, poco a poco mientras el dolor disminuía, reorganizo sus pensamientos, intento recordar el último lugar en el que estuvo, hasta dar con la imagen más reciente que guardo. Era la de sus padres siendo amenazados, ahí todo se aclaró.

-¡Mama!, ¡Papa!, ¡¿Dónde estoy?!- Grito con la voz quebrada, dándose una idea de lo que podía estar sucediendo. La tela que cubría sus ojos comenzó a humedecerse, y con sus pocas fuerzas lucho contra las sogas que la ataban lastimándose un poco debido a lo apretadas que estaban.

En un momento escucho una risa, más bien, una burla silenciosa, como de una persona disfrutando verla sufrir.

-Vaya hasta que despiertas- Escucho la voz profunda de un hombre, ¿de donde provenía?, supuso que esa persona estaba de pie frente a ella.

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué estoy atada?, ¿Dónde están mis padres?- Dejo de luchar con las sogas y comenzó a calmar el calor y la presión en su garganta para que sus preguntas fueran entendidas.

-Calma niña, en ese salón no lucias tan escandalosa-

-Por favor dime donde estoy, ¿Quién eres?- Lloraba a mares a pesar de la venda que traía, se sentía tan asustada.

-No lo adivinas, veo que tu situación no te deja pensar con claridad.- Dijo arrogantemente el sujeto. –Soy parte de la banda de terroristas de Domino, quien se encargó de bajarte de tu nube de riqueza. Corriste con la mala suerte de llamar la atención de mis colegas, y ahora estas bajo nuestro poder.-

-No… ¿Por qué?, ¿Pero que hice yo?- Bajo la cabeza mientras más lagrimas resbalaban por debajo de la tela.

-Ya te lo dije, llamaste la atención de mis colegas,… ya veo porque- Miro un poco a la chica, que a pesar de ser cubierta por tan solo un simple vestido sucio y algo rasgado, denotaba tener buen cuerpo. Ella no puso mayor atención a ese comentario.

-¿Cuándo me dejaran ir?-

-Eso lo decidimos nosotros, pero yo que tu no me pondría a pensar en eso, ya que no creo que sea pronto- Ella soltó un sonoro sollozo al oír eso.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Por ahora, quien se encargara de vigilarte y opinar que se ara contigo.-

-No puedes ayudarme por favor, te puedo recompensar, pide lo que quieras-

-Esperaba eso de parte de alguien como tú- Dijo despectivamente. -¿Enserio creíste que te soltaría así de fácil?, solo lo are cuando saque lo mejor para mí-

Luego de un largo silencio, se animó a pedir aunque fuese un favor.

-Por lo menos,… ¿Puedes quitarme la venda?- Utilizo un tono bajo, para que su petición no fuese rechazada.

-Mmmm… No lo sé,… está bien pero no digas nada, se supone que no debemos hablar con los prisioneros.-

-Está bien, me quedare callada, pero por favor- Dijo entusiasmada, luego sintió como el hombre se agacho y puso las manos tras su cabeza, deshaciendo el nudo de la tela y luego esta callo de su rostro, primero cerro sus ojos con fuerza, debido a la luz y luego lentamente enfoco la mirada, hasta toparse con unos ojos violetas fríos y serios en su totalidad. –Gra… gracias- Estaba impactada al ver al hombre… no… joven que tenía en frente, no tendría más ¿17 años?, esa mirada la asustaba un poco, pero eso sí, el joven era realmente atractivo, tenía puesta un remera negra ajustada que revelaba un bien ejercitado pecho y músculos, unos jeans azules y botas militares negras, su cabello era algo interesante, pero igualmente salía perfecto con su rostro, y ojos, era su chico de ensueño, sin embargo esa mirada lo decía todo, a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo que le pasara a ella, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él se alejó de ella y se fue a sentar en una banca junto a una salida en esa pequeña choza de guaduas. -…Oye…-

-¡¿Qué?! Te dije que te quedaras callada- Volteo a verla duramente, eso termino por romper sus fantasías y entristecerla aún más, agacho su cabeza, mientras el no mostraba remordimiento alguno por ser tan duro con ella.

-…Solo… quería saber tu nombre- Dijo tímidamente, esperando no recibir otro grito en respuesta.

El suspiro fastidiado. –Yami- Dijo directamente. –Ahora silencio- De nuevo se giró y recostó su cabeza contra la pared, cerrando los ojos.

_-"Bonito nombre"-_ Pensó bastante entristecida, dejo caer una lagrima mas y cerro nuevamente los ojos, esperando quedarse dormida y despertar en su casa y que aquellos momentos hubiesen sido tan solo, un muy mal sueño.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Continuara…

¿Muy corto?, Lo se, a mi tampoco me gusta, pero el siguiente será mas decente.

Opiniones o cualquier clase de Review, serán bien recibidos, Bye!


End file.
